Thirishar ch'Thane
Thirishar ch'Thane, or "Shar", was an Andorian chan who served Starfleet during the 24th century. Shar was once the science officer of the and served aboard Deep Space 9 in 2375 and 2376. Shar later became involved in finding a solution to the reproductive crisis affecting his people when he returned home to Andor. Biography Early life Shar's zhavey (or mother) was the Andorian representative to the Federation Council, Charivretha zh'Thane. ( ) After completing his education at Starfleet Academy at the top of his class Shar had already had several papers published and was fought over by several Starfleet scientists, eventually being assigned to the . Deep Space 9 In February of 2376 Shar was assigned to Deep Space Nine as science officer where he swiftly befriended station Chief of security, Lieutenant Ro Laren and chief engineer, Lieutenant Nog. When he and Nog were sitting inside Quark's bar, Shar's antenna detected the shrouded Jem'Hadar, Kitana'klan. It was Shar's quick action that followed that exposed the Jem'hadar's presence. ( ) Shortly after arriving on DS9, Shar began getting pressure from his zhavey to return home to Andor and participate in the shelthreth, the Andorian mating ritual, with his three bondmates. One call from her left him so infuriated he shattered the com unit with a sharp kick. ( ) The Andorian species, which requires a union between all four genders (chan, thaan, zhen, and shen) in order to reproduce, and had an ever shrinking window of fertility, was under going a reproductive crisis and was slowly dying out. Charivretha believed that Shar was ignoring his duty to his people by not returning home and adding to the population. Shar felt that the Andorian people were just delaying the inevitable and sought a more permanent, scientific, solution. During the Gateways crisis, Shar and Nog devised a procedure that temporarily knocked out the entire Gateway network. ( |Demons of Air and Darkness}}) When the Defiant was sent to Trill and Lieutenant Ezri Dax had been abducted by forces unknown, Shar worked with Nog and officers Data and Geordi La Forge to find a way to track Dax's kidnappers by using the planets global transport network and the transponder code of assailants transport signal enhancers. ( ) In June of 2376, Charvretha brought Shar's bondmates, Shathrissia zh'Cheen (or "Thriss"), Thavanichent th'Dani (or "Anichent") and Vindizhei sh'Rraazh (or "Dizhei") to the station in a final attempt to convince him to return home before Shar began a three month exploration tour of the Gamma Quadrant aboard the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (II)|USS Defiant]]. as seen in the Divided We Fall comic miniseries]]. Gamma Quadrant Expedition Shar compromised, promising to return home as soon as he returned from the Gamma Quadrant, a promise he had no intention of forgetting. Tragically, Thriss was so despondent over Shar's refusal to return home, that she committed suicide shortly after Shar's departure. Thriss and Shar had shared tezha, or sexual union outside of the shelthreth. This created a bond between Shar and Thriss outside of their bond with Dizhei and Anichent. ( |This Gray Spirit}}) While in the Gamma Quadrant, Shar obtained a supply of non-viable Yrythny eggs, whose genetic turn-key eventually provided a solution to the Andorian re-productive crisis by allowing Andorians to lengthen the window of fertility and increasing the number of children produced by a bond-group. ( |This Gray Spirit}}) Return to Andor In November of 2376, Shar returned to Andor with Ensign Prynn Tenmei, his shipmate with whom which he was in the beginnings of a romantic relationship, to help save his zhavey''s political position. While he was on Andor, he also attended Thriss's ''sending, or funeral. When Charivretha was kidnapped by political extremists who feared that the Yrythny eggs would be used to radically alter the Andorian species into only two genders, Shar, Prynn and Commander Phillipa Matthias set out on a rescue mission. They were accompanied by a zhen named Arenthialeh zh'Vazdi (or "Thia"), who was bondmate with the kidnappers, and didn't want to see them hurt. After the rescue, Thia's bondmates decided to dissolve their bonding with her. Shar, Anichent and Dizhei invited Thia to join their bond-group. Together, the four of them performed the sheltreth. Soon after, Thirishar ch'Thane took an extended leave of absence from Starfleet. ( ) Sometime between November 2376 and 2381, Shar and his bondgroup volunteered to be part of the reproductive experiments run by Dr. sh'Veileth. They were able to conceive a child who was born without incident. Shar remained on Andor working with Dr. sh'Veileth until 2381 when he decided to end his extended leave from Starfleet and resume his duties. Shar was assigned to Starbase 714. Shar and his bondgroup then decided to attempt to conceive another child and so his bondgroup traveled to Starbase 714 in order live with Lt. Shar on the station. However, the transport ship carrying Anichent, Dizhei, and Thia along with their young child was intercepted en route to the Starbase and destroyed by a Borg cube with all hands lost. ( |Paths of Disharmony}}) Soon after this, Andor was attacked by the Borg during the 2381 invasion and Charivretha zh'Thane, his zhavey, was killed. ( |Lost Souls}}) Thirishar requested a permanent transfer to Andor where he would serve his people on the planet by directly involving himself in solving the Andorians' reproductive crisis and was a direct target of the anti-Federation sentiment on the planet in 2382. In order to help his people, ch'Thane resigned his commission and remained on the planet following Andor's decision to leave the Federation. ( |Paths of Disharmony}}) In 2385, Shar contacted Julian Bashir to gain access to the Meta-genome and the bring the data to Andor in an attempt to fix the Andorian fertility crisis. Although hesitant at first, Bashir eventually agreed and made a deal with Section 31 to get his hands on the data. Upon doing so, Bashir felt he needed more help and brought in some of the Federation's top geneticists, who helped him find a fix. After finding it, Bashir made his way to Andor, Starfleet in pursuit. Though at the cost of his career, Bashir got it to the Andorians, who disseminated the cure among the planet's pharmaceutical factories and then petitioned to rejoin the Federation after the anti-secessionists ousted the secessionists. ( |A Ceremony of Losses}}) Alternate Versions Elias Vaughn's second orb experience While Elias Vaughn was experiencing his second orb experience, he took on the persona of Eli Underwood a patient at the same insane asylum as Benny Russell. Shar was represented in this reality as a man named . ( }}) Kira's vision Kira encountered a man named Nathec, who was a representation of ch'Thane. ( ) Appendices Background information In an article about the post-finale Star Trek: Deep Space Nine novels, David R. George III wrote of Shar: "A young Andorian science officer also joins the crew. Building on an assertion by Data in an episode of ''Star Trek: The Next Generation that Andorian marriages require groups of four, Marco Palmieri chose the most interesting interpretation of that detail, accepting that the species possesses a quartet of distinct genders. Because ch'Thane serves in Starfleet when custom dictates that he should be home wedding his three bondmates, his presence aboard DS9 allows for the examination of societal responsibilities juxtaposed with personal freedoms. The Andorian ensign therefore offers a counterbalance to his predecessor, Jadzia Dax, who more than once acted in the best interests of her people''". ("All the Galaxy's a Stage", ''Star Trek Magazine issue 137) Appearances 2376 * (first appearance) * * |Abyss}} * * * }} * * }} * * }} * * * * }} * |Bajor: Fragments and Omens}} * |Andor: Paradigm}} 2382: * |Paths of Disharmony}} 2385: * |A Ceremony of Losses}} 2386 * |Control}} Connections category:andorians category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:starfleet sciences personnel Category:starfleet science officers Category:deep Space 9 personnel Category:uSS Defiant (2375) personnel category:starfleet ensigns category:starfleet lieutenants